Christmas With Granger
by Avalonhighgirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy has changed since Hogwarts. He happens to bump into Hermione Granger. And so begins their love story. I'm sorry I'm not good at any summaries Please R
1. Bumping Into Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. JKR owns it all and I do not make money off of writing this. I'm just borrowing her characters for a bit and will return them no matter how much I don't want to because Draco Malfoy is kewl. LOL :)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco Malfoy was currently at work. Contrary to what most people thought about at him, he did work. Not that most people cared. They all thought that he was still the same spoiled brat they remembered at Hogwarts. He decided that he needed a break from his office. _I think I'll go get something to eat. Hmmm, I'll just go down to one of the cafes. _

He got up and walked to the door. "Veronica, I'm going to go get something down at the cafe. I'll be back in half an hour. If any one floos me, just take a message, and tell them I'll get back to them later." And with that he left to go take the lift.

He got into the lift and pressed the button for the lobby. "Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy, sir." said Paul the security guy at the front desk of Malfoy Inc.

"Good Afternoon, Paul." replied Draco. With that he walked toward the door and exited the building. Looking back at the building, he couldn't believe it himself that he was actually working. If anyone ever told him that ten years ago, when he was a first year at Hogwarts, that he would actually be working he would have scoffed at them and admitted them into St. Mungo's insane ward at his own expense. He started walking toward to Cafe Mezzanotte to get his espresso and panini that he wanted.

It was snowing outside and you could see all of the mothers and fathers bringing their children to go Christmas shopping for it was going to be Christmas in two weeks. Everywhere there was green and red and the occasional smattering of gold. He even saw an enchanted snowman talking to kids.

"Umph, bloody hell, I'm so sorry. Here give me your hand I'll pull you up." he said. Looking down he saw a petite figure of a woman who was dressed in muggle clothing. Tight skinny jeans with flare to them on the bottom, a winter coat that was plaid in the color of black and red, fashionable boots that seemed to scream money, and to top it off a black beret. Beautiful caramel curls ran down her back past her waist.

He leaned down and gave the woman his hand which she grasped and he pulled.

"I'm really sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was walking. I'm truly deeply sorry." he said.

"Malfoy, look its alright I should have looked where I was walking too." she said

"Granger!!!"

"Yes, ferret it is I, mudblood extraordinare, the know-it-all, bookworm Granger, did I miss anything out?" she asked.

"Don't call yourself that." he said

"Sorry old habits die hard." she replied.

"So" he said.

"Um, so how have you been lately Malfoy?" she asked.

"Great. Good. However you want to phrase the answer of working your ass off, excuse my french please. How about we just walk over there to Cafe Mezzanotte and we'll talk over a few drinks and pastries. My treat. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Do you have time though?" she asked grinning.

"Plenty. Come on let's go." he said.

The two of them walked down the street before turning around the corner. They arrived at the small cafe. It looked really nice inside and outside there was a Christmas tree. It had little enchanted angels flying around it. And at the top was an angel like no other angel that she had ever seen before. It was beyond the most perfect angel that most people thought that had seen and yet it still seemed to look humble.

It was wearing a beautiful flowing ivory dress that had an empire waist and had little cap sleeves that didn't reach her elbows. It had blonde curls that flowed down her back majestically. Her poise seemed to announce to all of those that looked at her, that she was a queen and was much more important than the rest of them. Strangely enough though, it sort of looked like Hermione.

They went inside and sat near the back right next to a huge glass window that would allow them to see what was happening outside.

"_He seems so different. I can't quite place what it is though. Even more weird is that I'm sitting right here with **him! **We used to hate each other. I wonder why he changed. But then again I don't mind I quite like him like this." _thought Hermione as she gazed at him while he looked at the window. He turned his head to catch her staring at him. She blushed and gazed downwards at her lap.

_I wonder why she was staring at me. Hmmm, she looks so different to. She looks more beautiful than she ever was in Hogwarts. Wait did I just say that she was already beautiful looking at Hogwarts?! No, no I can't think that. But she sure does look beautiful now. Her lips. Oh my god, no don't do that Hermione. _He looked down at his lap. _Shit, damn now I can't get up otherwise she'll see it and think I'm a pervert. CRAP! Think Snape and Voldemort, yes that's better. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall! Much, much better. _

"Hi, what would you folks like today?" asked the waitress that came over to their table. She carried in her hand a pad and quill and next to her was a floating tray that carried two tea cups and a tea pot. But this teapot wasn't filled with tea. It was empty and it would pour whatever the patrons wanted to drink.

* * *

A/N: so what do you guys think should I continue posting I have half of the story done. It all depends on you guys. Should I give up or should I continue writing the rest of this story? R&R I'll only continue writing if you guys want to find out what happens next. Remember this is only my second story so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks in advance!


	2. Oh! Cheeeesecake! Draco don't think that

Disclaimer I Once Again will say that I don't own Harry Potter or anything remotely related to it. If need be so I won't even take credit for this plot I came up with!

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for showing your support in my second fan fiction yet! And thanks for all of the kind reviews. But to answer the unbelievableness ( -- I invented a word! LOL) of Draco saying excuse me after cursing is because I'm making him turn over a new leaf. This way he is slowly redeeming himself in Hermione's eyes! But yeah. I'm new at this and what I write, I think to myself, _hmm this doesn't seem nice at all. I don't think anyone will like it, right?_ But thanks! It seems that you guys _do _like it after all. But enough with me talking, ONWARDS TO THE STORY! CHARGE! :) another note sorry about not updating sooner. Draco wanted me to delete what I had written and said that the story will be much much longer if I still want to write or otherwise he said he won't talk to me anymore and leave me alone :(

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll have a Cafe Breva." said Draco after glancing down at the menu in front of him.

"And I'll have a double chocolate chip cookie. Also can you flavor the coffee with French Vanilla syrup, thanks."

The beverage part of the menu consisted of; Americano, A shot in the dark, Black Coffee, Cafe au Lait, Cafe Breva, Caffe Latte, Cafe Mocchiato, Double Shot, Espresso, Dry Cappuccino, Cappuccino, Espresso con Panna, Frappe, Iced Coffee, Irish Coffee, Mocha, White Coffee, Vietnamese style Coffee, and of course you can't forget the tea!

The Tea selection there is huge! It had taken the over three pages of the menu. And of course as we all have different tastes these days, you can also flavor your tea or coffee!

For those of you wondering what a Cafe Breva is, it is a cappuccino made with half and half milk. And of course for the cold weather, hot chocolate, with the choice of marshmallows with or without whipped cream. (Yummy)

"Sure," said the waitress after she wrote down the order. "And what will you have today miss?"

"I'll just have a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. And a slice of New York Style Cheesecake." replied Hermione.

The waitress jotted down Hermione's order in her pad.

"Okay, anything else?" the waitress asked. Draco and Hermione shook their head.

"Okay" said the waitress. And with a swish of her wand the two teacups flew down in front of the two of them. And with a flick of her wand, the teapot floated over the two cups and filled them. Then lastly, the witch tapped Hermione's cup and her marshmallows with whipped cream appeared.

"I'll be back with your food." said the waitress. And with that she left to go to the kitchen to place the order.

The two of them just sat there and sipped at their drinks, waiting for the other to start speaking.

As the muggle saying went you could hear the crickets chirping! (A/N: there is something like this isn't there? I could swear there is one! Does it count that I'm from Boston?)

_Should I say something right now? _Thought Hermione.

Right when Hermione was going to speak. .........................

"So Granger, how's life been?" asked Draco.

"Did you give the Weasel a chance after Hogwarts?" sneered Draco. He continued his questioning without giving Hermione a chance to actually answer his question.

Even though Draco had changed after Hogwarts, you can't change a man that much now can you? ( ----that statement is right, right? I think I'll have a poll at lol )

"I was going to, but" Hermione started to say. Then she stopped, not knowing how to politely phrase the statement of her catching Ron shagging Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"But what Granger?" asked Draco. Who had a look of curiosity and of amazement. (Curiosity killed the cat, Draco my dear!)

Hermione looked down at her lap and said very quickly in a low whisper, "IcaughtRonandLavederBrownshaggingintheGryffindorCommonRoom."

"Excuse me, what did you just say Granger?" asked Draco.

"I could have sworn that you just said that you caught the Weasel and Lavender Brown shagging in the Gryffindor Common Room or did I hear incorrectly?"

"You heard correctly." said Hermione who was blushing furiously. Her cheeks were so red that if you weren't aware that it was only two weeks away from Christmas that you would have thought she fell asleep at the beach! She was still embarrassed about that.

"So that's why you aren't saddled down with a brood of kids yet." Draco mused.

"But how's your love life been then?" asked Draco like they've been best friends since they were born. He continued asking as if he hadn't asked an extremely weird question along with the previous statement.

"Draco Malfoy!!" admonished Hermione who's cheeks were even redder and looked like she was in danger of her head exploding. (You know, Like one of those gusher commercials. When one of guys eat one of them their head like becomes huge and then they explode?!)

"Come on Granger, play along with me" pleaded Draco. Who amusingly was doing the puppy dog eyes. And the full Malfoy charming pout. He did it just right, not too much, not too little. Some people just don't do it right. But Draco, here is special, he's been practicing ever since he could look into a mirror.

"Ugh, fine if you really want to know. There has been no one." admitted Hermione. She had a dazed look on her face while she said this though.

_Oh my god. It's that pout right there. NO, that pout has got to go away. That pout has always made me wet my knickers. Shit, I think that I just wet my knickers again. Why does it still have this effect on me.  
_

_What if I pinched myself, that should help. Pain defeats desire right? Think about something else Hermione! I know! Voldemort and ! And ! Uh, and Molly! No! Voldemort and Hagrid! Wait! Even better the Giant Squid and Voldemort. Now that _is_ much better. _Thought Hermione in her mind. _Just in case I'll pinch myself for extra protection.  
_

And with that thought, (drum roll please!) she pinched herself! **HARD. DISCREETLY. ON. HER. ASS.  
**

"Ouch!" she said in a low whimper.

Draco whipped his head around to look at her in bewilderment. He had been looking out the window watching the snowman come up to the window with a rose, (It's my little world where roses are still growing when everything else dies) while Hermione was deep in her thoughts.

He continued to look at her strangely when she didn't offer any answer. After a moment he looked away back toward the window.

The snowman knocked on the window and magically the window disappeared. So then the snowman reached his hand in and passed the rose to Hermione. Then after Hermione had taken the rose from him he skated away to the group of children that were having a snow ball fight just around the corner.

Hermione and Draco were both now staring out the window. As they were staring, the waitress who had their desserts, started walking toward their table.

"Excuse me sir and miss, I have your desserts." said the waitress. When she had their attention, she then placed the food down on the table in front of them, and asked, "Do you guys need anything else."

They shook their heads in a negative answer and she said, "Okay, if you guys need anything just wave your wands and I'll come over." And with that she left again.

They each took a bite of their dessert.

"You still haven't answered my question Granger, how has life been?" asked Draco.

Hermione pondered on how to answer him without insulting him.

"I've been great actually. I work as Professor Snape's assistance. I got my degree in Potions and am a Potions Mistress and I also have my degree in Healing. I work part time at St. Mungo's." answered Hermione.

"Wow, last time I saw Uncle Sev he didn't mention this." mused Draco. Who had placed his chin in his palm and had that thinker pose.

"So how have you've been Draco?" asked Hermione. Who right now thought _hmm might there be any dirty laundry for him to air out. _(I think that's how it goes) _I always did wonder about Pansy Parkinson. I always keep on forgetting to ask Blaise that question each time I see him at the Great Hall.  
_

"Not bad. Father has been much, how would one put it, much more mellow. No more let's kill all of the mud bloods with basilisks underneath a girl's bathroom. He and mother live in relaxation now. Father goes to work and is actually friendly to most of the employees. Even to my muggle-born secretary Veronica. Which is actually quite surprising." pondered Draco.

He really did think that was strange. After all for over 15 years his father had pounded the importance of purebloodness. Dirty blood was not to be tolerated at all in his presence. Much like the lines went this way : do the opposite of everything Arthur Weasley does.

But now every Sunday, Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, Patriarch of the most powerful, oldest, wealthiest, pureblooded families in the wizarding world took tea for an hour with Arthur Weasley!

Draco took a bite of his cookie and a sip of his coffee and gazed around the room. He took a look at Hermione who looked like she was having an orgasm after eating each bite of that cheesecake.

_Damn it! Why does she have to make that face! _Groaned Draco in his mind.

"So Draco, what happened to Pansy Parkinson?" asked Hermione who was trying to sneak in a cheap shot.

"She went off to marry Goyle. Who surprisingly actually has brains to match ours. He told me after the war that his father wanted him to act stupid to get close to me. After all a Malfoy has to have body guards right? All the females over the world would cry and cry so much if I died. My grave would be the next holy spot in the world Granger." Draco announced proudly with his head held high.

Both of them snorted at the imagery that Draco "elaborately" painted. Hermione had a vision of her going to his grave and doing an Irish jig on his grave.

Hermione snorted and laughed.

"Oi, Granger what's so funny?" fumed Draco who didn't want to be left out of the joke.

Breathelessy Hermione told him, " I had a Twelawney moment, where I _snort _envisioned myself dancing_ snort_ an Irish jig over your grave." She then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ugh, Grow up Granger will you" asked Draco.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist." Hermione apologized breathlessly who was still holding in her sides after laughing so hard.

"But what have you've been doing Draco?" asked Hermione as she realized that he still hadn't answered the question.

"As you would probably know by now. I work for Malfoy Inc., after all I do have to watch over my inheritance closely you know if I am to get all of it in good shape." answered Draco. He had a look of utter boredom.

"I also look over the investment portfolio. Private and Business ones. I also go to board meetings. Speaking of which, I have to schedule one for at Italy for in two weeks."

He then took out his iPhone and typed in the memo. Hermione stared at him in disbelief as he did this. After all it's Draco Malfoy here with an iPhone and it's muggle technology! That's just outrageous! Preposterous!

" Hold on a just a minute there Draco Malfoy! Why do you have an _iPhone!?_" asked Hermione who just couldn't get over her shock of seeing Draco Malfoy using an iPhone for god's sake. The image of him using an iPhone was just screaming _Muggle Muggle Muggle. Basilik Kill Muggle iPhone equals Muggle!  
_

"Haven't you heard Granger. This thing is called called an iPhone, which is a smartphone and therefore is also a cellphone. And also a cool feature is that you don't need to carry a quill and parchment around with you." he said sarcastically.

He had that sneer on his face and looked like he was going to bolt. After all he probably thought that Hermione was like everyone else. Thinking that he was still the same muggle hating guy.

"I know what it is Malfoy! I'm just surprised that you have one of them. I thought that they didn't work in the wizarding world." admitted Hermione. Hermione looked at him for his answer with a sheepish look on her face.

"I have one because I actually own stock in Apple." he answered. "They make a lot of money you know. And these things are awesome. I get to keep my schedule in it. I also get to call people and play with the apps that I download off of my laptop at the Manor."

"Father and Mother even have one." he also added. "But to answer the last question, they work because we tweaked around the electricity and added a few spells to make it work."

"Oh, do you think you could do that to my phone. I've been dying to get one but I didn't want to buy one and have it break." she asked. "Please?" she pleaded and batted her eyelashes at him. They both snorted at her batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure Granger, just as long as you don't bat your eyelashes at me any longer." he demanded. They both looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

"But, back to my life story since Hogwarts," he started to say.

"I also go to business ceremonies with or without my father and mother. My father more or less is just a figure head now."

"Oh, that's must be hard for you." replied Hermione.

"Oh, its all right" he said. And turned around to look at the window.

She looked at him. She really, really looked at him. She saw things that should not have been there. It was way too early for someone his age to get that. He had faint lines around his eyes and mouth.

_It must be all of the stress that made him look like that. But he clearly isn't wasting away. _She pondered this over and over again while Draco once again looked out the window. _He certainly filled out pretty good. _After she had this train of thought, Draco flexed his biceps discreetly.

Hermione blushed firetruck red when she saw it. Draco turned around when she started to blush and looked at her worriedly. Thinking she was coming down with something he reached over and placed his hand on her forehead to feel for a temperature.

"Why are you always blushing Hermione, are you all right? You seem flushed." asked Draco who still had a look of worry on his face.

"I'm fine I think that the hot chocolate just warmed me up more than usual, I'm all right." she answered still blushing.

"Okay," answered Draco who looked like he wasn't buying it.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _Rang Draco's phone. A text message ran across the screen _Meet your father and I at your office now!_ Apparently his mother texted him.

"Sorry Granger but I have to go. This was fun. Do you want to meet me here again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, what time?" said Hermione who thought that that wouldn't be such a good idea.

"What about 12 we could come here or go somewhere else for lunch?" he asked.

"Actually why don't you go to my office tomorrow instead and I'll bring you to go somewhere for lunch."

"Sure, your office tomorrow at 12." she recited.

"Waitress," called Draco. He then proceeded to wave his wand in the air.

"Everything all right folks?" asked the waitress.

"Everything was perfect. May we have the check please?" Draco replied.

"Sure, hold on for a second." she said and with a wave of her wand the check appeared and floated in front of Draco and then he took out his wand and tapped the check with his wand.

"Have a good day you guys" said the waitress.

"You too" said Hermione and Draco together.

The waitress left to go greet another customer. Draco went around the table to Hermione's chair and slid it back for her.

"Thanks Draco," said Hermione "That was kind of you."

"Your welcome" he said. He gave her his elbow and she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. And then they walked to the door. And left.

* * *

_The scene now goes to the splitting of Draco and Hermione outside of the cafe_

* * *

"That was a nice lunch." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, it was." said Draco who didn't know what else to say.

"So......." Hermione started to say. "I'll...should go now."

"Yeah....so should I," replied Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon in my office then."

"Yup, I'll be there at exactly twelve." Hermione said who was looking at her shoes now.

Both of them were blushing now. They both looked at each other. _Oh the hell with it. _Draco leaned over and kissed her on her lips quickly and then disapparated.

"Oh" said Hermione who slowly raised her hand to her lips and touched it. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had willingly kissed her. She thought that she might faint. Her secret dream had come true. Draco Malfoy kissed her! Her! Hermione Jean Granger! She felt like screaming it down from the rooftops. And with that thought she too disapparated.

* * *

A/N: so what do you guys think so far. Is it believable? I tried. I really did. But Draco was uncompromising about how to write the story he had to kiss her. If I didn't write it, he said that he would sick old Voldiebutt on me. But I will definetly have the next chapter to you guys before Monday morning. See you guys next time

7/17/2009


End file.
